


【Obikin】未竟之事

by Suckbackintime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: 关于过去、未来和希望，主题不是看上去那样。AO，又是食之无味原作向，拖得有点久了所以很散乱，努力尝试写谈恋爱又失败了





	【Obikin】未竟之事

 

        “安纳金？”

        “师父。”

        17岁的安纳金站在原地，等着欧比旺走近他。绝地神殿位于科洛桑的最高点，身处内部几乎有种与世隔绝的感觉。这座繁忙庞大的城市与静谧的神殿像是两个世界，尤其是在深夜。科洛桑没有自然季节区分，太阳反射镜在精确的调校下循着固定的时刻表反射阳光，这颗星球两天前进入了人工的夏季，但海拔高度使得绝地圣殿永远处于宜人的凉意中。头顶星河璀璨，万亿颗星星沉默不语，在宇宙中闪烁。安纳金在千泉厅的流水旁驻足，让自己沉浸植物若有若无的香气和原力的宁静中。他很少能在原力中找到师父反复要求他达到的平和，只有在深夜万籁俱寂之时才偶尔有那么一两次例外。欧比旺走上前来时安纳金看到他脸上不赞同的表情。

        “这个时候你应该在睡觉，学徒。我不是告诉过你明天我们需要尽早出发吗？”

        “抱歉，师父，可是你也没有休息。”

        安纳金看到他的师父佯装难以忍耐地捏了捏鼻梁，但没有真的为此生气。他从九岁刚到神殿起就喜欢四处游荡，甚至常常在宵禁后出没于科洛桑最底层，欧比旺长期对此睁只眼闭只眼，而现在他只是夜晚在圣殿游荡，这对他来说已经够安分了。

        偶尔，他也会好奇欧比旺对自己容忍的底线在哪里。尽管他几乎可以肯定圣殿中没有人比自己更优秀，但也知道自己不算模范学徒。他的师父总是严厉要求，很少夸奖，不显露感情，行事冷静镇定。欧比旺不会愤怒，只会对他失望。安纳金感到自己手指不自觉地抽动一下，他不害怕欧比旺，但他不愿让他失望。好在他们已经相处得足够久，他不用再像刚刚成为学徒时那样，小心翼翼地揣测自己在欧比旺心中的重量。

        “我刚刚参加完调解委员会的临时会议。欧巴迪亚的人扣留了共和国使节，但好在没什么大事，目前看来局势已经趋于稳定，议员在陪同下已经前往沟通。”欧比旺停顿了一会：“你有心事。”

        安纳金保持沉默，欧比旺站在他身后安静等待。夜空像是缓慢流动的深海，星云的光晕就像珍珠。

       “我想知道我妈妈现在怎么样了。”

        欧比旺意识到这是他无法回答的问题。安纳金被带走的时候已经太大，身为学徒之前的记忆会永远是他的一部分。塔图因太过遥远，即使那么多年过去也还是蛮荒之地，他想要告诉安纳金他的母亲一定很好，但无法说出口，想起那片干涸的土地，他仍然能尝到嘴边沙子的味道。另一方面而言，安纳金始终有如此深的依恋让他感到不安，安纳金的天赋非同寻常，随着时间流逝，一切都显现出他能成长为一位优秀绝地，他也有责任使他成为。可他太容易产生感情联系。欧比旺尝试想象那样的感觉，父母和弟弟都只剩下早年的些微回忆，他所能想起的最接近的人是奎刚，但现在他已经不会为奎刚的离去感到无止境的悲伤，而是平静的怀念，在原力之中，万物之间，最深的平静之所，安宁的和平之处，奎刚与他同在。尽管知道毫无作用，他也只好开口：“她是位坚强的女性。”

        安纳金对这样的回答并不意外，他明白欧比旺不是存心敷衍他，他只是不能理解。欧比旺从小在圣殿长大，安纳金好奇他还记不记得被父母所珍爱的感觉，同时想起他对欧比旺的过去可以说是一无所知。他爱他的师父，并且对他发自内心尊敬，但他也很早以前就放弃了从欧比旺那里获取同理心，在他们相处的那么多年里，欧比旺极少像奎刚一样让他感到亲切。安纳金有时会感到负罪，他只身一人在这里，抛下了最爱他的人，过着他梦寐以求的生活，而他的母亲却独自一人在塔图因的沙漠里，甚至失去了仅有的安慰。我不在她身边，还有谁能帮助她，保护她呢？那些沙民，还有奴隶主们，施密·天行者很坚强，但是否坚强得足以一直面对这些？在那颗无情粗粝的星球上，他的母亲或许正孤独地心碎着。圣殿宁静，祥和，安纳金喜爱这里的优雅与有序，但他不会将这里真正视为家——尽管其他绝地不那么想。对他来说，家永远是与所爱之人联系在一起的。

        “你有想过未来吗，师父？”

        欧比旺被问得一愣：“为什么突然想到这个？”

        “有时候我会想，如果你们没有经过塔图因，如果我没有赢得比赛，如果委员会坚持不肯收下我，生活会是什么样的。”

        “但这些都已经发生了，执着于过去并没有什么意义，还是说你后悔了？”

        最后一句欧比旺本想努力把它说得像个玩笑，但他意识到自己透露出来的担忧或许比他想的要更多。

        “后悔成为绝地？不，你知道我曾经后悔过，但如今我想要继续这条道路。”

        “我只是对未来感到……”

        他的话语留下一个无尽的停顿，让欧比旺的心也随之悬空。安纳金仍然太过执着，他有太多作为一名绝地本不该有的恐惧。他欣赏并且为安纳金骄傲，但有些时候，他脑中一处地方不情愿地警告他安纳金或许某天会因此酿下大错，而他唯一能做的就是尽量指引他，教导他。安纳金对原力和光剑的运用已经比许多学徒优秀，但他作为一名绝地还有那么多需要学习，特别是最重要的那些……而这是他的责任。奎刚笃信安纳金是天选之子，绝地与西斯数千年的斗争系于他一身，这是一份比欧比旺所能想象的还要重大的责任，他甚至怀疑在过往的历史里有任何一个人背负过这样的命运，摆在安纳金眼前的，是一条艰险、漫长、险象丛生而又迷雾重重的道路。

        欧比旺凝视着那个背影，安纳金·天行者负手立于安静流淌的水池边，少年的身形掩藏在凌乱厚重的树荫中，肩上是破碎的月光。在绝地圣殿沉默的高大建筑和无垠的星空下，他们都显得如此渺小。

        尽管不再是那个他们从塔图因带回来的孩子，安纳金仍然非常，非常年轻。无数人的命运真的会因为眼前这个沉思着的年轻人改变吗？

        欧比旺忍不住再次想到，自己是否有足够的能力为他引路，引向那个更加光明的未来？他和安纳金都不够成熟，被命运推动着来到无人涉足之境。他或许不够智慧，不能为安纳金指明方向，欧比旺唯一能做的就是陪伴他，与他一同经历困境，并且力所能及地给予支持，不仅是因为安纳金是他的责任，更因为他爱他。

        “从过去的例子，你应该能学到未来是不确定的。”

        欧比旺走近了一点，看到安纳金的神情严肃而有些忧郁，面上覆着一层阴影。

        “或许你看到了什么，预感到了什么，但那仍然是未发生的。原力告诉你的可能是预示，也可能是警告。而未来会发生什么仍然取决于你。”

        “取决于你是否足够冷静，足够明智，足以让你认清如何行动……或者不行动。”

        他们已经站得足够近，安纳金能感受到师父温暖的目光投在自己身上的重量，原力中二人的存在稳定地共鸣着。自己已经比欧比旺还高上一点了，而这又是从什么时候开始的呢。欧比旺长袍的袖子轻轻擦过他的。

        “原力的指引有时非常难懂，很多时候我们会犯下自以为是的错误，我也不例外。即使在绝地之中，也有许多人对命运有不同看法。或许一切都在我们手中，又或许我们只是一枚棋子——即使如此，也有许多事情值得去做。你所负担的责任如此巨大，是所有人的希望，可以说绝地的未来或许由你决定，而我理解这样的瞩目会让你喘不过气来，但……”

        “无论你要面对的是怎样的未来，我都会支持你，与你一同度过。不要认为自己是孤身一人，安纳金，也不要被恐惧和悲哀击败。”

        他们挨得很近，安纳金望向他，在欧比旺眼睛里读到柔和的信赖与坚定，他们的师徒链接在原力中温暖地流动，闪耀。梦境带来的忧虑被驱散了，胸中升起的是对明日的希望。在这个瞬间他暂时忘却了长久以来的担忧和焦虑，以及多年来坠在胸口的恐惧，欧比旺站在他身边，或许仍然不能完全理解自己，但安纳金愿意把自己的未来交付给他。他点点头，在眼神里传达谢意，而欧比旺回以无声的微笑。

 

 

 

 

 

        “本？”

        “这里，卢克。”

        57岁的本·克诺比从回忆中解脱出来。距离科洛桑最高点的绝地圣殿成为帝国宫已经过去二十年。他们在韩索罗的飞船上，置身于漆黑的宇宙中。在塔图因这么荒凉的地方，连星星都疏离沉默。沙漠炎热，宇宙冰冷，只有原力依旧响应他的召唤，此时他久违地感受到了原力链接的存在，来自一位年轻的学徒，一位未经训练的武士，一点他们竭力保存下来的新希望。

        名叫韩·索罗的走私贩子在船舱另一边幸灾乐祸地嘲笑着进行中的棋局。本想道，未来仍然是不确定的，冒险此时才刚刚开始，等待着他们的东西太多了，但路上会有原力引领他们。卢克热切地望着他，他就像他的父亲，第一次走出沙漠的年轻人想要知道关于绝地的一切。他还记得许多年前，同样是在塔图因上，他对九岁的安纳金许下类似的诺言。

        “现在我是你的师父了，你会成为一名绝地的，我保证。”

        过了那么久，久到他已经不会因为想起这句话而鼻子发酸，也不再因为悔恨而彻夜难眠。

        在沙漠里他反刍着回忆，想起有很多事情他没有来得及说。比如后来他不那么坚持认为安纳金必须要做绝地武士，后来他更在乎其他东西——安纳金是否幸福。他的前弟子从来不告诉他，但欧比旺也不是傻子，十二岁的安纳金知道他的师父观察力敏锐，因此还会在深夜溜出圣殿时有些顾忌，二十二岁的安纳金反而忘了这一点。克隆人战争结束的时候他改变了很多，安纳金和帕德梅想要在一起生活，欧比旺甚至乐意尽自己所能提供帮助——如果在一切发生之前安纳金愿意对他坦诚，或者他愿意对安纳金坦诚。每当陷入回忆，欧比旺总觉得自己做错了太多事，但他做了什么到最后似乎也无关紧要。他们都只是棋子，广阔的宇宙，数千年的传统，所有他们为之斗争和牺牲的东西，到头来都无关紧要。个人只是大局的一小块拼图，他信仰这一点，并直到现在都将其作为自己的使命，但帕尔帕廷也一样赞同他的观点实在是无法不让人感到倍加讽刺——欧比旺一直为自己的头脑自豪，事情发生的那一刻就意识到了真相，但二十年后他还是忍不住反复咀嚼。

        被掩埋在历史的泥沙下，旧的国家，旧的体制，旧的传奇，旧的感情，卢克在问个不停。本在很早以前就决定只告诉他必须知道的部分，真相的一瞥。安纳金·天行者非常机智，非常强大，是他的挚友，也是他所知道的最好的飞行员，最后被自己最大的失败，他的弟子所杀害。而且欧比旺爱过他。

        最后这句话他没有说出来，必要的部分，只需要卢克知道的部分，他在心里重复。过去无法拯救未来，不是吗？他已经深有体会，过去十八年里每一天他都回忆着他和安纳金共处的时候，捡起一点点，同时失去一点点，这让他悲伤，让他迷失。有一段时间他不再知道自己是谁，等时间再长一点的时候他想起来了，自己仍然是一名绝地，有责任在等待着他，那一天他同时意识到安纳金的堕落是他自己的选择。这是他的错吗？或许不是。那他是一位失败的师父吗？或许是的。欧比旺对自己承认，但他现在已经能把回忆留在沙漠里，同时也蜕下过去的自己。继续生活，继续等待。责任，义务，补偿，命运，无论那是什么，还有最后一件事要做，还有最后一点机会去弥补，去挽回。错误的罪魁祸首已经无关紧要，欧比旺·克诺比不再看向过去，他变成了本·克诺比，把视线和头脑都放到了未来，遥远的未来，尚未显现的未来，留待他们去创造的未来。

        更好的未来。

        卢克，你是我们的希望。

        啊，希望。此时此刻，本在千年隼优雅滑翔在超空间中时突然想起，这就是那件事，他曾经想起了又忘记，一件很久以前他就想要告诉安纳金的事，他没来得及教授的最重要的一课——或许他教过，但安纳金怎么也学不会。谁知道呢，达斯·维达，曾经是个糟糕的学生，师从于一位同样糟糕的师父，本·克诺比微微一笑，是时候完成他们的篇章了。

        伴随着一阵剧烈的颠簸和强光，千年隼号跃出超空间，被卷进一场他们意识到之前就已经参与的战争里。当所有人的命运再次交汇，旧的师与徒到达他们旅程的终点，一切伏笔都已经埋好，时间终于来到了我们所熟知的传奇开端：年轻武士和他的同伴们决心前来拯救一位公主、一个灭亡的国家、和一位因为悲伤而堕落的英雄，把光明重新带回宇宙。这是一群最无畏的战士，新的希望属于他们，新的故事也属于他们——

        很久很久以前，在一个非常，非常遥远的星系……

 

 

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 来自官方一篇讲述阿索卡设计思路的文章，和对于正传精神和绝地的一些感想，自己太菜了没有达到想要的效果，所以备注一下：  
> 文章中提到“怀着安纳金严重缺乏的新鲜活力和乐观精神登上银幕”，感觉非常有道理，在我看来安纳金之所以不适合当绝地，不是因为他冲动，感情丰富又保护欲过剩，而是因为太多恐惧，虽然他后期被称为无畏英雄，可真正的绝地需要正视自己的错误，正视未来，不放弃希望，保持（某种程度上的）乐观并不断战斗——安纳金在一场战役里可以做到这些，可面对生活的时候他不能，而对他来说性格和命运在故事里根本是一回事。欧比旺最应该教他的，同时也是作为绝地最需要的是不要失去希望，但所有意图和努力都宣告失败，虽然在战斗里态度轻松，困境中不陷入颓丧，但安纳金本质还是个悲观的人。


End file.
